1. Field
This invention is concerned with magneto-type ignition systems for internal combustion engines.
2. State of the Art
Many types of ignition circuits have been developed for supplying high voltage discharges to ignite a combustible mixture within the cylinders of an internal combustion engine. Examples of various ignition circuits utilizing solid state components are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,653; 3,260,251; 3,316,449; 3,331,362; 3,358,665; 3,372,684; 3,405,347; and 3,512,042.